Winter Love
by OceanSapphire
Summary: Roxas gets help giving a present to his crush. Warning: Yaoi, AkuRoku.


I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roxas, Axel or Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does.

Warning:AkuRoku(Axel&Roxas)

* * *

Roxas shifted nervously, letting his sandy-blonde locks shield his frustrated blue eyes from the world. He stood nervously outside the town mall, the evening before school ended for winter break, or better named, Christmas Break. While the two weeks without school would be wonderful, spending two weeks without seeing Axel and with his annoying family wouldn't be. Hence the decision to buy Axel a gift, but what to buy him? Heaving a sigh, he decided to face the facts and just leave.

"Roxas!" Demyx skidded up next to him, making Roxas brighten slightly. Maybe Demyx would…

"Hey Demyx. Say, could you help me with something?"

The thin, strange haired boy (When asked about the mullet, Demyx simply ignored the question) brightened. "Sure, Roxy! What do you want?" He replied, not noticing the gleam in Roxas' eyes.

"Not much…justyoutohelpmepickoutagoodpresentforAxel"

Roxas shifted nervously as his water-loving friend paused, tilting his head for a moment. "You want to get a present for Axel?" The shorter blonde nodded. "That is so cute!!" Demyx squealed, glomping his buddy.

"Demyx! Get off me!" The younger boy flailed helplessly, as the air was squeezed out of him.

"Let's go!" Without bothering to make sure Roxas was okay, Demyx seized Roxas' arm and wrenched him along, and into the mall.

_Later in the Night, 8:00_

"Dem…are you sure he'll like this? I mean…" The younger boy trailed off, holding large notebook in his hand. "I mean, he's a pyro, so wouldn't he like something more, I don't know, flammy?"

But Demyx was shaking his head furiously, before Roxas had even stopped speaking. "He does love fire and everything, but he also likes to write. Even if it is only about destroying things. But I've seen him opening presents before, and one thing I've noticed is that people get him the same things over and over again. But people who really put thought into their gifts, even just trying to get something heartfelt makes him smile, a truly happy smile. And I think," At this, Demyx ran his finger along the notebook's spine, "is it." Finally noticing his buddy's stunned expression; he cocked his head and asked a simple question. "What?"

The blond shook his head, clutching the flame decorated notebook tightly to his chest. "Nothing, Dem. Suppose we should find some pens?"

His friend's grin widened, and pointed at the row of pens behind Roxas. "How about those ones?"

Roxas spun around, and let his gaze fall on a pair of flame-decorated pens. Picking them up, he replied to Demyx "I believe we have a winner."

_Outside the store, 8:25_

"You have present, and it's wrapped. What's next, Roxy? A card?" Demyx questioned his blushing buddy.

"No. I have a card already." Roxas produced a small white envelope out of his oversized pant pockets.

After carefully wedging the envelope under the dark red bow, he shoved Demyx the box. "Give it to him for me, please?" He said as he backed away.

Shocked, Demyx held the precious box in his hands. "But, why? Don't you want to give to him? Roxas!!" He yelled after his friend, who just looked over his shoulder sadly.

"No, Dem, I just couldn't face him. I'm not ready to talk to him yet." His piece spoken, he continued walking away.

Glancing at his watch, Demyx murmured under his breath, "No way am I going to get home before ten." Shaking his head, he began to jog to Axel's house.

_At Axel's House, 8:45_

"Hello Demy! What brings you to my lovely house?" Axel leaned on the side of the door, eyes roving down to the present carefully held in Demyx's hands. "For me? You shouldn't have."

Laughing, he reached over to grab it. "Axel!" Demyx leaned back out of reach. "It's not from me!" Peering around inside nervously, Demy pushed past his friend. "Let me explain."

Axel shrugged and kicked the door shut. "Whatever, man. Come on." With that, he headed to his room, Demyx following him nervously.

"So, whose it from then? Another one of my admirers?" Axel lounged on his red comforter, fiery head propped up with crimson pillows.

"Roxas. He wasn't comfortable with giving it to you himself." Demyx still clutched the present tightly, afraid of another attempt to steal the present.

Axel straightened up. "Roxas…oh! The cute blond kid! I didn't know he had a crush on me!" Deep inside, Axel was doing a cheer and jumping around in circles, like a little schoolgirl.

"Everyone knows that, Axel. Now, open it! Before the suspense kills me!" He shoved the box into Axel's waiting arms.

"You know what it is though? What suspense is there?" Axel questioned.

Demyx shook his head, anxiously. "Your reaction!!" Now open it!!"

Axel rolled his eyes, muttering "Fine…" under his breath as he unfolded the dark red bow. He brightened a considerable amount as Roxas' card fell onto his lap. "Now what do we have here?" His smile widened as he noted how perfectly written his name was on the simple white envelope. Flipping the card over, he carefully opened the envelope. Pulling out a single sheet of lined paper, his green eyes widened at the heartfelt, if lousy, red-inked poem.

_Axel_

_Your smile makes me smile_

_You make me smile_

_But, you are perfect_

_And I am nothing_

_This doesn't stop how I feel _

_About You_

_I Love You _

_Axel_

Blinking, Axel quickly made up his mind. Getting up, and ignoring Demyx's yelp of "Where are you going?!" he strode across his room to tack Roxas' poem up on his bulletin board.

Sighing, he settled on his bed again. "Geez Dem, I wouldn't run away on you. I just wanted to pin it up. I still have to finish opening the kid's present." He gestured towards the unopened box on his lap, ribbon lying on the floor.

Demyx grinned sheepishly, rubbing his head. "Right! So, go on!! Open it!"

Axel smirked. "I will Dem!" He held his hands up in defeat. "I got it memorized, all right?" His attention returned to the box. 'Might as well get on with it. Not like Demyx would let him pick something bad.' He pulled a small knife out of his pocket, cutting the carefully placed tape. Setting the knife aside, he pulled the tissue wrapped object (objects?) out of the box carefully. Pulling the tissue paper away, he found a simple flame decorated notebook and pens out. "Well, now what can I say to a gift like this, Dem?"

The blonde shrugged, having no expertise in the love department he currently found himself in. "Thanks? I really don't know, Axel. But," an eager look came to young blonde's eyes "how do you feel about him?"

The redhead's smirk fell from his face, and he sighed, crestfallen. "I love him too, Dem. But, how to tell him? I'm no good a poems or any of that kind of crap, and I won't let anyone else tell him."

"You are the straightforward type, Axel. Something should come to you." The blonde replied.

Something clicked in Axel's head. _'You're the straightforward type.' _"That's it!" He jumped up, bouncing on his bed, making Demyx fall back onto the floor. "I'll just tell him! You're a genius, Demyx!!"

The blonde blinked, still startled from his friend's sudden leap. "I am?" He shook his head swiftly and sat up. "Of course I am!"

"I still need a present, though." Axel had stopped jumping and had fixed his emerald eyes on Demyx's blue ones. Said blonde gulped, knowing exactly where this was going. "And you're going to help me!" Hopping off the bed, Axel grabbed Demyx by the sleeve and began dragging him to the mall.

Demyx groaned, murmuring "I am so grounded" under his breath. There was one bright point in all of this, however. 'Roxas will finally get Axel, and he won't mope around anymore!'

_The Next Day at Lunch, 11: 45_

"Dem!" Roxas moaned "Why won't you tell me what he said?" His head was propped up by his hand, as he stared at his friend, puppy-dog eyes in full effect.

Demyx, with eyes firmly shut and covered, replied "He made me promise, Roxas, for literally the thousandth time! Stop asking so I can eat!"

Roxas pouted before standing up, retorting with "Fine. I'll go wonder on my own!"

Roxas marched outside to the nearby forest; quickly disappearing from Demyx's restored sight. Looking around nervously, he whipped out his phone and dialed Axel's number.

"Yo, Demyx. How's the plan going?" Axel sounded slightly nervous to Demyx, although he was doing a good job hiding it.

"He's outside in the forest now, alone."

"Alright buddy, thanks." A click announced that Axel had hung up.

'What have I gotten my buddy into?' he wondered before digging in to his meal.

_The Forest, 12:00_

"I must be kidding myself," Roxas murmured, settling between two large tree roots "he wouldn't fall for me." He groaned; he was probably the laughing stock of the school by now. Pulling his knees up, he let his head fall on his grass stained white pants, and wrapped his arms around his pounding head. Sighing, he resigned himself to just watching Axel from afar for another year, until the redhead graduated, never to be seen again.

"Well looky here. Just the boy I was hoping to find." Roxas' head snapped up, a slight flush coming to his slightly tanned cheeks as the object of his musings stepped out in front of him.

"Axel…" he choked out, ducking his head again.

A low chuckle. "I'm glad that I don't have to tell you to memorize my name. Hey, thanks for the present. I got you something too." A rustle signified that his love had set something down in front of him. "If you don't want to talk, that's fine with me. I'm sure you know where I hang out. Bye, kid." Footsteps padded away from him, back in the direction he had come.

After a heartbeat, Roxas looked up, his gaze darting around to find no one in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, he snatched up the present, cradling it close to his chest.

Waiting a few more moments to make sure no one was watching, he began to open the small box. Inside it, a box of Godiva Chocolate, his favourite, lay. Gasping, he carefully ran his fingers over the box. A tiny box costed 100g Gil, but this size probably costed 1000 Gil. Lifting off the lid, his eyes were instantly drawn to a small note lying on top of the chocolate.

_Roxas_

_I love you too _

Roxas felt his breath hitch in his throat. 'He loves me too and I just ignored him!?' he shrieked inside of his head. Without pausing to contemplate further, he lifted the note out of the box, and slammed the lid back down on the box. Holding the box tightly, he sprinted towards Axel's usual spot.

_Axel's Usual Spot, 12:09_

"So, Axel, how'd it go?" Marluxia called as the pink haired man noticed Axel walking towards them with a slightly dejected face.

"I don't know, Maxie." Marluxia bristled at the nickname. "He didn't even react when I gave him the present."

"Oh poor Axel!" purred Larxene from her Lexaueus' lap, one of the only two females nearby. Her sister, Namine, was settled nearby on Zexion. "Did he get rejected?" she laughed.

"I don't know..." he trailed off, staring at the forest.

"Poor Axel! Don't worry; I'll try to talk him around in Science! And Zexion can bug him in Gym!" Namine exclaimed, her good nature shining through as always.

"Thanks Namine, but no thanks. I want him to come to a decision on his own." Axel replied. Sadness was still leaking through his voice, and it bothered his friends. Silently, they all began to plotting ways to make him smile.

"Look!" Namine yelped, standing up quickly, pointing towards the forest.

Axel spun on his heel, breathing catching in his throat. 'Roxas' was his only thought.

"Namine, my foot" and "Oh Zexy, I'm sorry!" followed Axel towards Roxas.

The two boys meet just outside the forest. Roxas bent over, panting, while Axel just stood there, watching Roxas. "Roxas, what are you doing here?"

"I gasp came to gasp see if you gasp were telling the gasp truth." The poor boy finally unbent, but kept his gaze firmly rooted on the grass beside Axel's feet.

Axel chuckled slightly, but inside he was shaking. "Well, aren't you out of exercise?"

At this mockery, Roxas' head snapped up. "Don't play with me! Just tell me! Is this," he shook the paper slightly ", the truth?"

Axel smirked and pulled Roxas back into the forest, ignoring Roxas' yelps. "Roxas, would I do this if I **wasn't** telling the truth?"

The blonde's retorts were stopped by a pair of lips pressed against his. They stayed that way, Axel's hands on Roxas shoulders, until they were out of breath. "What do you think now, love?" Axel's voice seemed soft and vulnerable, something rare for the pyro. His emerald eyes bored into Roxas' sky blue eyes.

Roxas' face was a bright tomato red, the effect of having Axel's forehead resting against his. "I think" he squeaked. His face brightened as he cleared his throat. "I think you were telling the truth."

Axel smirked before pressing his lips to Roxas' for a second, shorter, time. "Well then Roxas, I hope you weren't planning on going to afternoon classes."


End file.
